Adios
by Dark Devil89
Summary: La ultima batalla, todo acabaría cuando uno muriera... ella no podía permitir que ninguno de los dos siguiera esa guerra... El final de Naruto según yo uno de tantos finales q se me ocurren


La batalla ya se había declaro todos los ninjas de Konoha estaban en alerta o peleando, desde los genins hasta los ambu, contra el nuevo peligro q amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Se podía ver q la parte este y norte de la muralla estaban destruidas y algunos edificios ya estaban en llamas. Ninjas peleando, sangre derramada y cuerpos, algunos mutilados otros desangrados, adornaba la q una vez fuera la bella Konoha.

Una joven de unos dieciocho años de edad corría velozmente, sus cabellos rosados y largos, se movían al compás del viento, su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado y sus curvas acentuadas cubiertas por el traje de ambu, sus facciones finas y delicadas, con un par de ojos jade q demostraban determinación y preocupación. No había tiempo q perder tenia q llegar y detenerlos a ambos antes de q fuera demasiado tarde. Pero por mas q lo intentara no podía ir mas su camino se encontraba lleno de enemigos, de personas de q necesitaban de sus habilidades medicas, de su aldea o de sus aliados de Suna, se detuvo a ayudar a un herido.

- Suna no Tate- (escudo de arena) se escucho y detrás de la pelirosa surgió una muralla de arena q la protegió de unos kunais – Suna Shiriken.- (shuriken de arena) las armas de arena se dirigieron a los ninjas q habían atacado a la joven.- Sakura debes tener mas cuidado.- dijo con voz amigable y fría.

.-Lo siento Gaara, no me di cuenta.- dijo poniéndose a la par del pelirrojo- No has visto a Naruto?.

-No, la ultima vez q lo vi se dirigía hacia el lado sur del bosque, cuando sintió el chakra de de uchiha- la pelirosa abrió mas lo ojos por la sorpresa.

-Sasuke tiene la culpa de todo esto verdad?

-Si.- contesto tratando de no parecer tan frió.

-Gaara necesito encontrarlos, tengo evitar q peleen.

-Ya es tarde Sakura para eso, el Uchiha esta ciego de venganza desde q se entero de la verdad de la aniquilación de su clan y de las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi luego de matarlo.

-Debo detenerlo a él y a Naruto…

-Aun q mueras en el intento?- le interrumpió, la pelirosa clavo sus ojos en los de él y luego le sonrió tiernamente. El pelirrojo se sorprendió.

-Gaara – dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del joven- Aun q en esta guerra se me vaya la vida, gustosos la daría por cualquiera de ustedes por q son mi familia. Se dispuso a irse pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Sakura, por favor no vayas, tu sabes q podrías morir – estaba sckeado por lo q dijo, ella estaba dispuesta a morir incluso por él.

-Si debo morir gustosa lo haré. Naruto es como mi hermano y Sasuke es el amor de mi vida, no permitiré q esos dos tontos arruinen su amistad. Gaara puede darle esto a Tsunade por mi.- dijo pasándole un papel.

-Por q no se lo das tu misma cuando vuelvas.

-No te voy a mentir, pero no creo q salga bien de esta- dijo mientras su risa se alargaba- Y sea lo q sea estoy feliz por lo q tenga q hacer, pero necesitó de ti con eso, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Y hazme otro favor, mejor dicho una promesa?.

-Cual?- pregunto triste.

-Cuídate mucho, y ya deja de ser ese chico frió, q no demuestra sus sentimientos. Eres un joven q tiene mucho para dar y ser amado- el pelirrojo abrió mas su ojos de la sorpresa.- Encuentra esa persona q te endulce la vida- lo abrazo con fuerza y este correspondió- Lo prometes?

-Si, lo prometo- la abrazo con mas fuerza aun.

- Te quiero mucho- se separo y se fue alejando.

Garra la tomo del la mano no quería dejarla ir, pero ella lo miro dulcemente y poco a poco fue soltando su mano.

-Adiós Garra.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Fue lo ultimo q escucho de ella, de aquella valiente ambu q aceptaba su destino, de la primera persona q en mucho tiempo lo abrazo, q no le tubo miedo y sobre todo le dijo q le quería, sintió una opresión en su pecho y sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero no la detuvo.

-Adiós Sakura Haruno- mientras apretaba con fuerza el papel q yacía en su mano

-*/-*/-*/-*/

Sakura corría a toda velocidad no tenia tiempo, estaba cansada y su chakra se estaba agotando, su camino fue detenido por unos diez hombres pero para su suerte aparecieron Neji, Lee y Ten Ten, y en pocos minutos solo estaban en pie los ninjas de la Hoja

-Gracias por todo- dijo la pelirosa.

-No hay de q- comento la castaña.

-Mi flor de Cerezos estas bien- pregunto Lee.

-Si no te preocupes- contesto de forma dulce- Neji necesito q hagas algo por mi- el susodicho afirmo- Podrías decirme la ubicación de Naruto.

-Byakugan- dijo mientras hacia sellos con su manos- Naruto esta a tres kilómetros y medio por esa dirección- apunto con el dedo.- Pero no esta solo.

-Ya lo se, muchas gracias por todo.- los miro a los tres con dulzura como queriendo guardar aquellos rostros en su mente.- Los quiero mucho y cuídense.- dijo mientras se alejaban pero se detuvo, voltio y clavo sus ojos en el castaño- Neji no esperes q se te pase la vida para decirle lo q sientes, hoy esta ahí a tu lado pero no siempre será así, deja tu orgullo de lado y aprende a ser amado.

-Q quieres decir con eso?- preguntaron Lee y Ten Ten a coro.

-Neji sabe, yo confió en él. Bueno es hora de despedirnos- los miro de nuevo con ternura- Adiós.

Salio corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de dos miembros, mientras un tercero trataba de asimilar lo q le habían dicho, dirigió su mirada a la joven castaña q le sonreía mientras un lindo sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas. Entonces comprendió y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Sakura podía sentir el chakra de sus compañeros mas cerca todavía, tardo un poco en llegar pero lo hizo, el lugar se encontraba totalmente destrozado por la terrible pelea, se podía ver a dos jóvenes todos golpeados, con heridas y sangre por todo su cuerpo. Su miradas estaban fijas en su oponente, un ultimo golpe eso es lo q les quedaba a ambos.

Pudo ver como Sasuke formaba sellos con su mano y una bola de chakra se formaba en su mano al igual q Naruto ambos usarían su técnica especial para destruirse el uno al otro. Los q una vez fueron como hermanos hoy peleaban a muerte como enemigos. Por la mente de la pelirosa se pasaron varias imágenes desde q se conocieron, el beso de Naruto y Sasuke, la prueba de Kakashi, su primera misión, la despedida de ambos, su reencuentro. La forma en q aquellos dos se querían era particularmente extraña nadie lo podía negar pero eran así y así se querían. Ella no permitirá q ambos se destruyeran así, eso nunca.

-Chidori/Rasengan- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y corrieron al encuentro de su oponente.

Sakura en ese instante salio corriendo y se interpuso entre medio de los dos. Como aquella vez, con la diferencia de q ahora no iba a estar Kakashi ni nadie para detenerlos y evitar aquel final, ella lo sabía pero no le importo. Por q ahora ya no iría detrás de ellos sino a la par, ambos siempre la protegían pero ahora era su turno, ahora era ella la q quien los protegería a ambos, incluso de ellos mismo. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke, vieron cuando la pelirosa se interpuso, se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban muy cerca y ninguno de los dos podía detener su ataque.

Sakura solo sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, sentía como sus órganos internos eran destrozados, y sangre corría por su boca. Pero pronto no habría más sufrimiento, su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Aquellos dos jóvenes vieron la escena con el horror gravado en sus ojos, la pelirosa cayo de rodillas y ambos se apresuraron a detener su caída, pasando los dos una mano por detrás de la joven. Cayendo los tres al suelo, ella recontada siendo sostenida por sus dos compañeros, mientras los dos caían de rodillas a su lado.

-Sakura por q lo has hecho- gritaba un rubio llorando.

-Sakura por q tuviste q interferir.- pregunto el moreno sin evitar retener las lagrimas q caían por sus ojos.

-Por q loe hermanos no deben pelearse entre si.-ambos la miraron sorprendidos y ella le sonrió con dulzura- Si ustedes dos par de cabezas huecas son hermanos, aun q ninguno lo admita se aman como tal.- tosió.

-No hables, tienes q guardar tus fuerzas- dijo el pelinegro.

-Si en verdad, no te preocupes pronto estarás bien y volveremos hacer el grupo siete, verdad?- dijo el rubio a su compañero.

-Naruto, Sasuke soy medico se q no lo resistiré- los ojos de sus compañeros se llenaron mas de lagrimas.- Pero saben una cosa estoy feliz de q ninguno de ustedes dos este herido.

Poco a poco los ninjas, sus amigos fueron apareciendo. Shikamaru, Tamari, Kankuro fueron los primeros, al ver la escena sus ojos se humedecieron, y la rubia se largo a los brazos del moreno, luego llegaron Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Ten Ten, Lee y Neji, ellos quedaron tan impactados como los tres primeros.

-Frentona, no puede ser, no es verdad- dijo Ino queriendo se acercar pero Sai se lo impidió y esta se hecho a llorar en sus brazos.

-Sakura- murmuro Hinata cayendo de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba.

-Mi flor de Cerezo- susurro Lee.

-Neji dime q no es cierto- dijo Ten Ten llorando- Ahora entiendo por q dijo toda esas cosas se estaba despidiendo, ella lo sabia.

-Lo se- dijo abrazado a la castaña.

Mientras q con los integrantes del grupo siete.

-Vamos Sakura no digas esas cosas, tu eres mas fuerte q nosotros- dijo Naruto, podía sentir como sus lagrimas quemaban su rostro y su corazón se marchitaba a cada instante, no podía ver a su hermana, la persona q lo hizo sentir q tenia una familia, de la cual se enamoro, la q le hizo dar cuenta q de quien verdaderamente estaba enamorado era de Hinata. La q nunca lo abandono por mas dura q fuera la situación, no la podía ver apagar así tan lenta y dolorosamente.- Por favor Saku resiste.

-Naruto, mi mejor amigo, mi gran hermano. Sabes q te quiero mucho pero mucho, q a pesar de todos los golpes y de todas las peleas te convertiste en alguien especial. Quiero pedirte perdón por como te trate al principio de nuestra amistad, yo se q no estuve bien.

-Sakura yo no tengo q perdonarte nada a ti, lo único q tengo son cosas q agradecerte hermanita, por eso te lo ruego, te lo suplico quédate conmigo. Tu siempre me guiaste no me dejes a mi suerte ahora, cuando mas te necesito.- no podía contener su llanto y sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-Nunca te voy a dejar donde quiera q vayas ahí estaré yo cuidándote, queriéndote, protegiéndote.- su voz cada vez se apagaba mas.

-Por favor Sakura resiste- suplico entre lagrimas Sasuke- No me abandones, si quieres renuncio a todo esto, me encierro en los calabozos de Konoha por siempre, hago lo q quieras pero por favor no te mueras.

-Sasuke, mi primer y único amor. Por favor deja ya todo esto, deja esa venganza q lo único q hizo fue envenenarte tu corazón. Quiero q seas feliz, q encuentres a alguien q te ame y q tu la ames.

-No yo no quiero a nadie, yo te quiero a ti.- grito el moreno.

-No sabes cuanto desee escuchar eso, gracias- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.- Te amo, y en nombre de ese amor quiero q me prometas q dejaras todo esto q te hace mal, q estarás junto a Naruto y Konoha, cuidándolos como si fueras yo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Te amo- Sasuke bajo hasta la altura de ella y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios- Los amo, cuídense, q yo desde donde este lo cuidare. Adiós- y con una sonrisa en los labios dejo de respirar, ahora si podía descansar tranquila, sus ojos se apagaron y se fueron cerrando de apoco para no abrirse nunca mas.

-No- grito el rubio- no nos dejes.

-Sakura, Sakura- la movía tratando de despertarla pero no lo hacia, Sasuke recostó su cabeza sobre el hombre de la pelirosa y comenzó a llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, al igual q todos los presentes.

Había un gran silencio todos llegaban sin consuelo, Gaara miraba la escena desde lejos su ojos adornados por lagrimas, no se había atrevido a acercarse, él ya se había despedido ahora le tocaba a ellos.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Todo Konoha se había reunido para despedir a una ambu, una gran ninja medico, una gran amiga, todo estaban vestidos de negro rodeando el ataúd donde dormía la pelirosa. El ambiente era triste, a pesar de q la guerra había terminado, nadie estaba feliz, todos habían perdido algo, alguien.

-Hoy estamos reunidos para despedir a una persona q supo llenar nuestros corazones de alegría.- comenzó con su discurso Tsunade, se notaba inmensamente triste- Una persona q sabia hacerse querer, q siempre estaba lista para ayudar a los demás, q era desinteresada y noble. Q con su valentía y amor sabía reconfortar los corazones más fríos y solidaros. Q sin duda es y será una de las mejores ninjas médicos, incluso mejor q yo. Despedimos a alguien amada por quienes lo conocieron y admirado por aquellos q no. Hoy despedimos a una ninja, una ambu, una defensora de incansable de Konoha, Hoy despedimos a una amiga.- comenzó a llorar, era mas q sabido q la Quinta quería a la pelirosa como su hija. Adiós, hija mía- concluyo.

-Ese mismo día- dijo Gaara llamado la atención de todos- Sakura me dio esto, pera usted, pero si me lo permite quisiera leerlo para todos.

-Claro q si- dijo Tsunade.

- Querida Tsunade: Yo se que debes estar muy triste, al igual q los demás, pero no deben estarlo, siempre fui y seré feliz sirviendo a Konoha. Por ahí fue donde nací, donde tengo a mis amigos y a mis maestros, q día a día me fueron enseñando cosas nuevas y aun q algunas me costaron mas q otras siempre pude llegar por estaban ahí, a mi lado.

Aun q la situación es muy problemática, como diría Shika, no es imposible, la verdad es q siempre me sentí especial, no por mi sino por q ustedes estaban a mi lado, por q ustedes me demostraban q la vida se vive a diario con valor y amor. No duden de q los voy a extrañar. Necesito q me ayudes con unas cosas q deje incompletas por ahí, quiero q me ayudes con Neji y Ten Ten, Ino y Sai, no es por ellas si no por los chicos, tienen q ser mas libres y sentir la vida, amar y dejarse amar, al igual q Gaara. Quiero q le digas a Lee q busque alguien q lo quiera como se lo merece y mas vale q Kiba cuide muy bien a mi adorado Akamaru. Ten paciencia con Naruto es muy bueno y dulce y sin duda será el mejor Hokage q haya visto Konoha, sin ofender, se q ara muy feliz a Hinata por q la ama.

Yo se q pido mucho pero es lo ultimo lo prometo, quiero q hagas todo lo posibles por q Sasuke vuelva a Konoha, el se lo merece elimino a uno de nuestra grandes enemigos y a uno de nuestros hermano, por as mentiras q manchan a los Uchiha, le debemos eso al meno ya q le quitamos tanto, por favor dile q lo amo y q todo este tiempo q paso no cambio en nada lo q siento.

Por ultimo me despido de ti mi amiga, mi maestra, mi madre gracias por quererme, quiero q todos sean felices y q no me recuerden con tristeza, sino como la alegre y feliz Sakura. Siempre velare por ustedes. Con amor

SAKURA HARUNO

Cuando Gaara termino de leer, hubo un silencio dulce, Konoha se estaba despidiendo de aquel ángel, y como su fuera una despedida. Pequeños pétalos de cerezos cayeron suavemente sobre los presentes, llenándolos con la vitalidad de su perfumé. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en lo rostros de los presentes. Esa era su manera de decir: ADIOS….


End file.
